


Drabbles

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asks from tumblr, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: series of drabbles from Tumblr





	1. Prompt #120

When Lance turned the corner on his walk through the Castle’s halls he thought he heard something. A strange noise. Something like – there it was again! And it was unmistakably a moan! The fuck? 

Curiosity let him walk in the direction of the noise and made him halt in front of Keith’s room. Woah, did his rival rub it off, right now? That wasn’t really something Lance wanted to know about. 

He wanted to turn around and head back to his own room when he heard Keith’s voice again.

“Mhhh, yeah, right there.”

Okaaayy, that was a bit weird. Lance had fantasies of his own but he was nice enough to not be that vocal about it. Honestly, anyone could hear. Like he did right now.

“Yeah Shiro, that’s nice”, came Keith’s voice again.

Woah! Shiro did look really good, the guy had a monster body but Lance hadn’t known Keith swung this way. Well that was interesting. Maybe he could use that against him, make the boy do everything he wanted for his silence. Lance grinned. Until…

“You really needed this, huh?”

That was Shiro’s voice. No. Fucking. Way. 

Lance couldn’t stop himself from bursting through the door.

“What the fuck are you doing!”

Two faces looked up at Lance from Keith’s bed. A very smug looking Keith and the blushing black Paladin. Shiro had Keith’s right foot in his hand, obviously messaging him.   
Lance couldn’t help but stare.

“Um, eh, Shiro what are you-“

“He’s pampering me, let him be”, came Keith’s reply. 

“Um.”

“We needed time to relax, we are working hard. You a problem with that?”

Lance blushed. “No, um, I’m going now then. Good night.”

Inside of the room Keith snickered. Shiro hit his leg.


	2. Prompt #130

“You fell asleep in the tub?!“

Shiro awoke with a start at the voice of his boyfriend. At first he didn’t know where he was, feeling strangely cold and disorientated at the dazzling white light around him. Only then did Keith’s words sink in. Shiro sat up as fast as he could.

“Erm, gosh how long have I been in here?”

Keith gave him a sympathetic smile.

“A bit above an hour. I wondered what you could be up to so long in here”, Keith smirked.

Shiro quickly caught up on his train of thought.

“Wouldn’t think of being up to something without you”, he assured him.

“Okay, let’s get you out of here, the water must be freezing by now.”

Keith came over to him and helped him stand up. He was right, the water was indeed freezing.

“You look really tired”, Keith said, concern written on his pretty face.

“Work must be hard on you, come on, let’s get to bed.” 

Keith grabbed a towel and started rubbing Shiro’s body dry, with so much love and carefulness it made Shiro’s heart ache. And yes, he felt pretty weak. He had been working overtime the past weeks, the office in need of his experience with many of his colleagues missing because of illness.

Keith came up with the towel to rub at Shiro’s face lovingly, getting his bangs out of his face. He then kissed him sweetly. 

“Do you want to eat anything before sleep?”

“Nah, I feel like passing out. But thank you. For being there for me. I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> send your own drabble requests!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-way-no-gay
> 
> just search the tag _#drabble challenge_ and look what you can request


End file.
